Freeform Fusion
Freeform Fusion (勝手にフュージョン; Katteni Fyūjon) is a type of fusion that appears in Dragon Ball Fusions. The results surpass even EX-Fusion in freedom of variety. There are over 50,000 possible combinations. Overview While referred to as a "fusion", Freeform Fusion more closely resembles the absorption ability used by Buu, as the instigator of Freeform Fusion will be the completely dominant fusee - retaining their name and personality once the fusion is complete, though with the addition of "KF" in front of their name. It also resembles Shinjin-based Potara fusion as well. The KF stands for Katteni Fusion, which translates as Arbitrary Fusion in the Japanese version of Dragon Ball Fusions. In the English localization, it is named Freeform Fusion, referencing its large number of variations and the freedom of fusion. List KF_Kid_Goku_(SS3_Broly).jpg|KF Kid Goku (Broly fused) in Base-Super Saiyan 3 KF_Goku_(Magetta).png|KF Goku (Magetta fused) KF_SS3_Goku_(SSB_Goku).png|KF Goku in the merger of Goku's Super Saiyan 3 and Super Saiyan Blue forms KF_SS4_Goku_(Bardock).png|KF Goku (Bardock fused) in Base-Super Saiyan 4 KF_SS4_Goku_(Merged_Zamasu).jpg|KF Goku (Fusion Zamasu fused) in Super Saiyan 4-Super Saiyan Rosé KF_SSB_Goku_(SS3_Broly).png|KF Goku (Broly fused) in Super Saiyan 3-Super Saiyan Blue KF_SSG_Goku_(SSB Vegeta).png|KF Goku (Vegeta fused) in Super Saiyan God-Super Saiyan Blue KF_SSB_Goku_(SSB_Vegeta).png|KF Goku (Vegeta fused) in Super Saiyan Blue KF_SSB_Goku_(SSR_Zamasu).jpg|KF Goku (Goku Black fused) in Super Saiyan Blue-Super Saiyan Rosé KF_SS3_GT_Goku_(SS4_Goku).jpg|KF Goku in the merger of Goku's Super Saiyan 3 and Super Saiyan 4 forms KF_Goku_Black_(Turles).png|KF Goku Black (Turles fused) KF_Goku_Black_(Vegito).jpg|KF Goku Black (Vegito fused) KF_SSR_Zamasu_(SSB_Vegito).jpg|KF Goku Black (Vegito fused) in Super Saiyan Blue-Super Saiyan Rosé KF_SSR_Zamasu_(SSB_Goku).png|KF Goku Black (Goku fused) in Super Saiyan Blue-Super Saiyan Rosé KF_Zamasu_(Supreme_Kai).png|KF Zamasu (Supreme Kai fused) KF_Merged_Zamasu_(SSB_Vegito).jpg|KF Fusion Zamasu (Vegito fused) in Super Saiyan Blue-Super Saiyan Rosé KF_Krillin_(SSG_Goku).jpg|KF Krillin (Goku fused) in Super Saiyan God KF_Krillin_(SSB_Goku).jpg|KF Krillin (Goku fused) in Super Saiyan Blue KF_Krillin_(Beerus).jpg|KF Krillin (Beerus fused) KF_SSB_Vegeta_(SSG_Goku).png|KF Vegeta (Goku fused) in Super Saiyan God-Super Saiyan Blue KFGoku_01.jpg|KF Vegeta (Goku fused) in Super Saiyan Blue KF_SSB_Vegeta_(SS4_Vegeta).jpg|KF Vegeta in the merger of Vegeta's Super Saiyan Blue and Super Saiyan 4 forms KF_SS4_Vegeta_(SS4_Goku).png|KF Vegeta (Goku fused) in Super Saiyan 4 KF_SSB_Vegeta_(SSR Zamasu).png|KF Vegeta (Goku Black fused) in Super Saiyan Blue-Super Saiyan Rosé KF_SSB_Vegeta_(SS_Bardock).jpg|KF Vegeta (Bardock fused) in Super Saiyan Blue-Super Saiyan KF_SS_Gohan_(SSR_Zamasu).jpg|KF Gohan (Goku Black fused) in Super Saiyan-Super Saiyan Rosé KF_Great_Saiyaman_2_(SS_Future_Trunks_Super).jpg|KF Great Saiyaman 2 (Future Trunks fused) in Super Saiyan KF_Mr._Satan_(Beerus).jpg|KF Mr. Satan (Beerus fused) KF_Mr._Satan_(Jaco).jpg|KF Mr. Satan (Jaco fused) KF_Jaco_(Mr._Satan).jpg|KF Jaco (Mr. Satan fused) KF_Jaco_(SS3_Goku).jpg|KF Jaco (Goku fused) in Super Saiyan 3 KF_Jaco_(SS3_Broly).jpg|KF Jaco (Broly fused) in Super Saiyan 3 KF_Jaco_(Merged_Zamasu).jpg|KF Jaco (Fusion Zamasu fused) in Super Saiyan Rosé KF_Yamcha_(Saibaman).png|KF Yamcha (Saibaman fused) KF_Frieza_(SSG_Goku).jpg|KF Frieza (Goku fused) in Super Saiyan God KF_Frieza_(Frost).JPG|KF Frieza (Frost fused) KF Golden Frieza (Frost).png|KF Frieza (Frost fused) in Golden Frieza form KF_Golden_Frieza_(Meta_Cooler).JPG|KF Frieza (Meta Cooler fused) in Golden Frieza form KF_Golden_Frieza_(Beerus).jpg|KF Frieza (Beerus fused) in Golden Frieza form KF_Golden_Frieza_(Omega_Shenron).png|KF Frieza (Omega Shenron fused) in Golden Frieza form KF_Cooler_(Cell).JPG|KF Cooler (Cell fused) KF_Cooler_(Broly).png|KF Cooler (Broly fused) in Legendary Super Saiyan KF_Cooler_(Golden_Frieza).JPG|KF Cooler (Frieza fused) in Golden form KF_Cooler_(Frost).jpg|KF Cooler (Frost fused) KF_Cooler_(Merged_Zamasu).jpg|KF Cooler (Fusion Zamasu fused) in Super Saiyan Rosé KF_Meta_Cooler_(Golden_Frieza).JPG|KF Meta Cooler (Frieza fused) in Golden form KF_Meta_Cooler_(Merged_Zamasu).jpg|KF Meta Cooler (Fusion Zamasu fused) in Super Saiyan Rosé KF_Broly_(Vegeta).png|KF Broly (Vegeta fused) in Super Saiyan/Legendary Super Saiyan KF_SS3_Broly_(SS3_Vegeta).jpg|KF Broly (Vegeta fused) in Super Saiyan 3 KF_LSS_Broly_(Beerus).jpg|KF Broly (Beerus fused) in Legendary Super Saiyan KF_SS3_Broly_(Beerus).jpg|KF Broly (Beerus fused) in Super Saiyan 3 KF_SS3_Broly_(Janemba).jpg|KF Broly (Super Janemba fused) in Super Saiyan 3 KF_SS3_Broly_(Jaco).jpg|KF Broly (Jaco fused) in Super Saiyan 3 KF_Majin_Buu_(Cell).jpg|KF Majin Buu (Cell fused) KF_Kid_Buu_(Broly).jpg|KF Kid Buu (Broly fused) in Legendary Super Saiyan KF_Kid_Buu_(SSG_Goku).jpg|KF Kid Buu (Goku fused) in Super Saiyan God KF_Vegito_(Golden_Frieza).png|KF Vegito (Frieza fused) in Golden Frieza form KF_Vegito_(SSR_Zamasu).jpg|KF Vegito (Goku Black fused) in Base-Super Saiyan Rosé KF_SS_Vegito_(SSR_Zamasu).jpg|KF Vegito (Goku Black fused) in Super Saiyan-Super Saiyan Rosé KF_SS_Vegito_(Beerus).jpg|KF Vegito (Beerus fused) in Super Saiyan KF_Vegito_(Merged_Zamasu).jpg|KF Vegito (Fusion Zamasu fused) in Super Saiyan Blue-Super Saiyan Rosé KF_Gine_(Beerus).jpg|KF Gine (Beerus fused) KF_Hit_(SSB_Goku).jpg|KF Hit (Goku fused) in Super Saiyan Blue KF_Hit_(Omega_Shenron).jpg|KF Hit (Omega Shenron fused) KF_Beerus_(Hit).jpg|KF Beerus (Hit fused) KF_Champa_(Beerus).png|KF Champa (Beerus fused) KF_Perfect_Cell_(Cooler).JPG|KF Cell (Cooler fused) KF_Perfect_Cell_(Majin_Buu).jpg|KF Cell (Majin Buu fused) KF_Perfect_Cell_(Beerus).png|KF Cell (Beerus fused) KF_Perfect_Cell_(Hit).JPG|KF Cell (Hit fused) KF_Supreme_Kai_(Zamasu).png|KF Supreme Kai (Zamasu fused) KF_Supreme_Kai_(SSR_Zamasu).jpg|KF Supreme Kai (Goku Black fused) in Super Saiyan Rosé KF_Kibito_Kai_(SS_Vegito).jpg|KF Kibito Kai (Vegito fused) in Super Saiyan KF_Baby_(SS3_Goku).jpg|KF Baby (Goku fused) in Super Saiyan 3 KF_Baby_(SS_Vegeta).png|KF Baby (Vegeta fused) in Super Saiyan KF_Baby_(Cooler).jpg|KF Baby (Cooler fused) KF_Baby_(Broly).jpg|KF Baby (Broly fused) in Legendary Super Saiyan Category:Fusion Category:Dragon Ball Fusions